two heros
by jjjtttddd3
Summary: goku and vegeta falles into the naruto world and end up fighting with naruto and sasuke
1. HERO OF THE FIVE NATIONS

Disclaimer: ok so this is my first story so no flaming ok.

I don't own dbz or naruto all right go to their creators and funimation and some other stuff.

The name is heroes of two worlds.

Let's start off with naruto's world.

Ch1 the hero of the five nations.

It was a nice day in konaha village.

Naruto was just about to leave his home for some ramen to eat but instead he found out that sasuke and sakura was outside his door waiting for him.

(This is after they beat obito and Madera so sasuke is a good guy) what are you guys doing. Asked naruto.

We are here to get you and to go to the hokage mansion for a mission. Replied sasuke.

A mission! Exclaimed naruto.

Yep a new mission and it's an S rank need to know mission. Said sakura.

Wow well lets go. Said naruto.

At the hokage mansion.

Well look who's up are one and only naruto uzumaki, sakura honuru, and sasuke uchiha. Said the hokage

What our mission. Said sasuke.

Aren't you quick to the subject sasuke. Replied the hokage.

Just tell us. The uchiha said once more.

Ok your mission is to inspect a portal of some kind deep in the woods of death. Said the hokage.

Is that it grandma. Said naruto disappointed.

Yes now go investigate. Said the hokage.

Ok. Said naruto.

: ok so that it until nexst time and I hate short storys so sorry about that : (

Till next time.


	2. HERO OF EARTH

Two hero's chapter 2. Hero of earth.

Disclaimer I don't own naruto or dbz . I should make others do this disclaimer thing.

KA ME HA ME HAAAAA. The proud super sayin screamed. FINAL FLASH. Screamed the super sayin with pride. As the two flashes of light connect the two warrior's scream and raise their power to new height. Both of the beam's blow up in a destructive wave of power.

Dame it kakarot u idiot we could have blown this entire area up. Vegeta said.

Hey it wasn't just my fault u helped. Replied goku.

I don't care who did it both of you need to settle down and eat your lunch. Screamed gokus wife chi-chi.

Yeah and just what example are you guy setting for your kids. Screamed vegetas wife bulma.

I will not give up until I defeat kakarot you understand woman. Replied vegeta.

I know but at least set down and eat with your family and friends vegeta. Bulma said trying to calm down the sayin.

Fine. Shrugged vegeta as he turned back to normal and so did goku.

But after we are done kakarot me and you will finish are fight you got it. Vegeta said as he took a big bite out of a large hamburger.

Don't worry I won't forget vegeta. Replied goku as he ate a bowl of noodles.

(156 bowls and plates of food later)

Aaaahhhh that hit the spot big time. Goku said while rubbing his stomach.

You said it now let's continue kakarot. Vegeta said.

Ok here we go Aaaahhhh. Goku screamed and then vegeta started.

The two were at the peak of power as their super sayin 1 powers would let them but then a portal came out of no were and sucked them in it and that it vanished it didn't close it just vanished out of site

AN. ok so one more short chapter sorry but next time I will make it longer and I will take any suggestions from you the reader as to what to do next and I will have an OC villain in this story and some others from both naruto and dbz ok so until next time.


	3. hero's meet

Ch 3 the meeting of hero's.

Aaaaahhhhhhhhh. Screamed the two sayins as they are going through a black hole and are both getting damaged along the way. Kakarot. Shouted vegeta. Yeah. Goku shouted back still in pain. Listen up to get out of here me and you will power up and fire your kamehameha and my final flash at the same time you got it and on the count of there we fire. Commanded the prince of sayins. Ok … I got it. Ok so 1...2…3. And at the sound they fired the two beams at the wall of the black hole. Making a new one and then the both of them got sucked in to it and vanished from the black hole.

(At the portal in the narutovers)

Team 7 have just now arrived at the portal and started to examine the portal until the portal started to move. It was moving like a wave and for about 10 minutes then it spit out two bodies. WHAT THE HELL? Is all naruto could say as the rest were stun at the site of the two oddly dressed people. Who are they? Sakura asked. As she said it both men came up and looked at them as if this thing was normal. Uuuu who are you there. Asked the goku. Who are we who the hell are you? Asked naruto. Hey no need to fight. Said sakura. But it was too late naruto and goku got into stance so did vegeta and sasuke not needing words as they wanted to fight just for the fun of it. As sakura tried to stop them it was too late goku made the first move to naruto and started it off with a kick to the head witch naruto dodged with ease and went to hit goku in the stomach but goku dodged it with ease to. And here I am thinking you would give it all you got. Goku said. Oh and I was thinking the same. Replied naruto. Well then shall we go up a level? Goku said with excitement in his voice. We shall. Naruto said just as he went in to meditation stance and as naruto did that goku started to charge his power and then let it come out and as he did he let out a battle cry and when he was done he had golden hair that spiked up. Naruto had transformed in to his sage mode just as goku was finished. Ok then this will a lot funer than I was thinking. Goku said. And then naruto nodded and charged at goku with a smile on his face

(Meanwhile)

Vegeta and sasuke were an even match. Blow for blow they were attacking one another with intent to kill in their eyes. Well look like you can take care of yourself why not make this more exciting. Vegeta said. Your funeral. Sasuke replied as he started putting his chakra in his eyes to revile his normal sharingan. (With the three tombs around the eye) as vegeta saw this he started to power up and turned in to a super sayin. Ok let's get this done with punk. Vegeta said. As you wish old man. Replied sasuke.

AN. Ok so this is maybe a bit longer than the others and has more action. So all I want to say is comment and favorite bye.


	4. Chapter 4

ch 4 ok so this is going to be a littel longer than the others and yhis will be long ok so lets begin.

disclamier: ok so i dont own shit wont own shit but this story so see ya soon.

(at the goku naruto fight.)

ka me ha me haaaa. goku shouted at his opponent who is keeping up with gokus evry move.

rasengan barage. screamed naruto as he counterd gokus kamehameha.

crap he countered it just like evry thingeles. goku though.

well looks like were even how about we take this up a level. goku said.  
naruto said you can go up even higher to. naruto replied excitedly.

yep and here it is hhhaaaaaaaaa. goku screamed to the heavens.

well i wont disapoint you said.

hey karuma can i have some chakara not much just enogh to go into chakara mode level 1. naruto said.

fine take it but if it gets any more serious between you and goku iam steeping in got. karuma shouted.

yeah yeah i got it but you only want to have some fun dontcha. naruto replied with a grin that annoyed karuma.

shut up! karuma exclamied.

ok ok i got the said as he went back to ther battel.

hhhhaaaaa. goku finishied.

well i am a super sayin 2 now. goku shouted.

well i said i wont disapoint you goku and i did't aaahhhhh. naruto said as he now had a golden form around him.

wow nice tric i can sense it he is entierly sourrounded by this energy. goku said a loud.

well shall we begin. naruto said.

whean your ready. goku shouted.

the two ran toward the other with blood rushing in thier vanes the tow brook out into a fierce battel. the two were trying thier best to hit the other but no such luck.

dameit hes keeping up with me at this level he is something after all. naruto though.

wow this kid is amazing he is even keeping up with ssj 2 well lets just do this one more time. goku said as he brook away from the fight.

well look like we are still even naruto how about we change that. goku said.

why not i never met some on as strong as me or sasuke. naruto replied.

well i never though some one out there was as strong as me or vegeta. goku said.

ok so lets go come on out karuma. naruto screamed.

as naruto screamed this out goku also screamed to the heavens and beyond.

and as for naruto he was now turned into his now more powerful form.

as goku was now stoped screaming he now had wild hair that was now at his wasit and his power was huge but naruto was not one to be out shiened.

AN: ok so i will just stop here and next ch i will have the vegeta and sasuke fight. see ya soon. 


	5. Chapter 5

Two hero's ch 5.

Me: ok so are you sure you want to do this here in this story that has nothing to do with you.

Kirito: I don't care I'll take what I can get after you said no to put me in my own story you jack ass.

Me: hey I have a name dude.

Kirito: you do?

Me: yes I do but right now because I don't want anyone to know it just call me jtd because of my user name on and .

Kirito: I'll just say the disclaimer now ok.

Jtd: ok go ahead.

Kirito: ok thank you. Jtd does not own dbz naruto or S.A.O. ok you happy now.

Jtd. Yes thank you. Now you may read.

Jtd: oh but first no flaming and yes I know goku and vegeta can dominate naruto and sasuke but I want this to be an epic story so I powered them down a bit. And naruto fans this is my thoughts so no flaming from you guys ether

(Vegeta vs. sasuke)

Vegeta: finale flash!

Sasuke: Karin!

The two forces coiled in to each other in a great fight.

Vegeta: dame you. Why can't I hit him? Well at least he can't hit me ether.

Sasuke: he blocked my Karin with his beam. Just who is he.

The two hit the ground with force. Just then they ran to the other. Sasuke tried to kick vegeta in the chest but vegeta grabbed his foot and used one of goku moves the dragon throw. Sasuke was surprised about this and decided to activate his sharingan. Vegeta went in to punch sasuke in the gut but to his surprise sasuke dodged it with ease and hit vegeta in face.

Vegeta: the hell did he just hit me in the face what happened? Wait his eyes are different. So he powered up well I hope he doesn't think he will win now.

Vegeta smirked and looked at sasuke.

Sasuke: what why is he smirking like that? It annoys the hell out of me.

Vegeta: well you seem confident with your little change huh. Well now let me show you my change.

Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh.

Just then vegeta transformed in to his ssj form.

Sasuke: the hell is this. Well whatever it is it's not chakra.

Vegeta: now let's continue.

Sasuke: so be it.

The two went in a pose and waited for the other to move but vegeta got impatient and rushed toward sasuke in a blink of an eye. Even if it was a blink of an eye sasuke saw it with his sharingan and barely dodged it. Vegeta saw this and went in for a kick. It hit its target. Sasuke quickly got back up but to his surprise vegeta was there and sending another punch straight at him. Sasuke got out of the way and decided to use his chidori. He put one hand on his fore arm and charged it up. Then he ran to vegeta and hit him right in the head but vegeta vanished.

Sasuke: what the hell is this? Where is he?

Vegeta: up here slow poke.

Sasuke: I don't know how you did that but it won't happen again.

Vegeta: I'm tired let's go high up in power shall we.

Sasuke: why not.

Then sasuke activated his eternal monkenkeoy and summoned his sasoon. Vegeta saw this power and then he transformed in to an ssj 2. Vegeta ultimate form.

Vegeta: Now let's continue this little POW wow shall we.

Sasuke: your funeral old man.

Vegeta was angry at the comment and rushed at his opponent looking to kill him. As sasuke saw this he ran to vegeta to. Then they clashed in a furious fight.

(jtd: Ok this was better now comment and fav plz plz I need you guys to.

Kirito: wow you are crazy aren't you.

Jtd: shut up.

Well next chapter will be out soon bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Jtd: Ok so chapter 6 and I just want to say before I get more flame that I know goku and vegeta can destroy naruto and sasuke but I want this to be entertaining ok and what's entertaining about goku and vegeta just to easily destroy naruto and sasuke. This is to entertain ok so no flaming.

Kirito: ok so I won't be here for a while so go find someone else to do this bye.

Jtd: fine I was going to replace you in this story anyway.

Kirito: ok have fun with your new guy.

Jtd: now that he is gone come out kiba krillian and yamcha.

Yamcha: why did you call us?

Jtd: well one to say the disclaimer and two because you guys won't be appearing in this story any time soon.

Kiba: why not us?

Jtd: because you guys won't do crap if I put you guys in. at best you guys will get killed over and over again.

Kiba: I HAVE NOT DIED INE TIME IN MY WORLD YOU BAKA.

Yamcha: AND EVEN IF WE DO WHY NOT JUST MAKE US SUPORT CHARECTERS.

Krillian: YEAH MAN.

Jtd: name on big bad guy you guys managed to defeat and I mean one just one.

All of them: …

Jtd: just what I though. Now will you guys say the disclaimer?

All of them: fine. Jtd does not own dbz naruto and we forgot this but since we have been using kirito we also don't own S.A.O ok.

Jtd: wow 255 words for this well I am a genus.

(Goku vs. naruto)

Goku: man he is even keeping up with ssj 3 just how is he doing it? Well guess I will have to go further.

Naruto's mind with karuma:

Karuma: tsk. I didn't think he could be so strong which is why you activate sage mode naruto.

Naruto: so how about instead you give me more chakra.

Karuma: YOU IDIOT I GAVE YOU ALL I COULD NOW JUST USE YOUR SAGE MODE ALREADY!

Naruto: OK JUST LET ME ACTIVATE MY SAGE MODE AND WE WILL BE OK.

Karuma: ok naruto here it is.

(Back to fight)

Goku: well it seems you have some more power reserves well I aren't one to disappoint my opponents' aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Naruto: well that makes one thing we have in common. Now karuma aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

As the two screamed they went through a new transformation. Goku was looked like he was going back to his normal form but it was far from that as he turned into his ultimate form. Goku was now covered by a cloud of smock but in a couple of seconds the smock cleared and standing there was goku but he looked different than his other forms he had red hair that was in the shape as his normal hair. As for naruto's eyes started to turn different. They now had pupils that were vertical and long.

Goku: hey those are the same eyes as you had at the start aren't they?

Naruto: you guessed it.

Goku: Well let's start round 5 with are full powers you in?

Naruto: you know it.

The two ran at the other in fast motion. The only thing you could see was goku and naruto clashing with one another. The two stopped in front of the other and traded blows with the other. As naruto tried to punch goku in the face he disappeared and reappeared right behind naruto and delivered a powerful combo that threw naruto to one of the mountains. He quickly recovered and ran at goku with a normal rasengan in hand. Goku was surprised by his speed and he was too late to move and the rasengan hit him dead in the center. Goku was sent to the lake nearby. The battle went the same until both were tiered. Both goku's and naruto's power were gone.

Goku: well looks like our power left.

Naruto: yeah what now?

Goku: I say we end this now with our attacks at full power.

Naruto good idea kage bushin no jutsu!

Naruto now had three clones helping him make a rasenshurinkin. Goku put his hand together cupped and started to chant his famous words. Naruto was now done with the rasenshurinkin and threw it at goku with all his might and goku was not ready to throw in the towel he was finished with his kamehameha and launched it at naruto's rasenshurinkin.

The two energy clashed and were equaled in power so they just blocked the other and disappeared. Goku and naruto were out of energy and fell to the ground both out of breath.

Goku: a tie wow.

Naruto: heh heh well your pretty good goku.

Goku: the same can be said about you naruto.

As the two heroes talked there was one other battle yet to be won.

(Sasuke vs vegeta)

Vegeta: Dame it you runt I'll show you for putting a hand on me.

Sasuke: the same to you old man.

Vegeta: that is it now you've gone and done it you will die here and now.

Sasuke: well then show me how I will die SOOSANO!

Vegeta: aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!

The two powered to the top and rushed at each other.

Vegeta: I'll show you what a syain can do!

Sasuke: and I'll show you what an uchiha can do!

The end.

Jtd: Cliff hanger and until next time my fans!


End file.
